Music Lessons
by StuddedHeartbreaks
Summary: Modern day phanfic ! Erik becomes a Music Teacher, and dreams of finding his Christine, will he find her? Or at least, find someone like her? Read and Review! :D -this is a story I've been working on, and will be the story that will replace I am NOT Christine! So I hope you enjoy it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Music lessons**

It was the start of the new college semester at Berkwell academy of music. It was also the start of the new music teachers career. He was a mysterious teacher, who always wore crisp, pristine white shirts, topped with black dinner jackets and silken trousers with fancy dinner shoes, and a mask. That mask was the most mysterious part of him.

The bell rang, signalling every student to get to lessons. Most students hung around on campus, others walked through the plaza, and a small handful actually went to a lesson. The nerds, as people would call them, or Musical Geniuses as they preferred to be known as.

The Musical Geniuses had many arrays of talents, Danny Cordencia, one of the oldest in the group was a talented drummer, hoping to pursue his dream of becoming the next big thing. Jesse-Bell Harvey was not even a Musical Genius, just a raging Prima Donna, always wanting attention and perfection, and of course wanting to be apart of The Musical Geniuses. The twins, Harold and Harry Anderson were keen acoustic guitar players, often found playing corny songs they and written to the cute girls on campus. But the quietest one of all, Alyssa-May Parkes, may have been the most talented of them all.

You think being a guitar player, or a drummer was amazing? You haven't even heard her, then. Alyssa-May must of been the schools most talented singer, often the shyest of the bunch, but when needs be, spoke, and sung to her hearts content.

She would rarely share her talent with people. She never told anyone of her talent, apart from the Musical Geniuses and her new Music Teacher of course.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

"Hello everybody," the new teacher greeted as everyone walked into the class room, "I am your new Music teacher, you may call me Mr Destler," he continued.

Everyone stared at him, of course, he was a new teacher, and a very mysterious one at that.

Everyone took their seats in the class room and paid attention to the new professor, "This semester we will be focusing on the Art of Composition. Now most of you may know, that to compose a piece of music, all you have to do is write keys, notes and chords on to a piece of paper like this," and he gestured doing so on the whiteboard, "but that is not all that is to it, there is a lot more involved than just that, I'm afraid," he continued and sat down back at his desk, quite frankly was a Miniature Grand Piano, holding up several filled in Composition sheets as examples.

Alyssa-May went into her bag and pulled out a small book, opened it and started humming a tune quietly, but caught the attention of her teacher, "Might I ask, who is humming that, well, delightful tune?" He questioned, and all eyes immediately went on to Alyssa-May, giving her away.

Taking a few steps towards the table she was sat at, "Do my teachings bore you, Madame?" He asked her, "Might I ask, are you sick of my voice already?" He continued, giving an icy-cold glare into her eyes. She immediately felt her cheeks burn up with embarrassment and she slowly looked up, her curls hiding her face slightly, "N-no, sir-" She began, but he cut her off mid-sentence.

"Very well then, perhaps to punish you, you should sing that song you were humming just now," he spoke, before striding away back to his desk.

She sat rigid in her seat, unable to move, but not out of disobedience, but out of fear. "Well?" He asked, "are you going to sing the song or not?"

She silently pushed back her chair out from underneath the table and walked towards the front, keeping her face out of view. She looked towards the floor and began to sing, barely audible to the normal human ear.

_The day starts, the day ends,_

_Time crawls by, night steals in,_

_Pacing the floor, the moments creep_

_And I can't bare to sleep, till I hear you sing_

Mr Destler cupped his hand to his ear, "I am afraid, Madame, I can't hear you, and I doubt that your class mates can either. Sing louder, please." He criticised.

She took a long breath and sung that bit louder, and rose her head slightly.

_And weeks pass, and months pass,_

_Seasons fly, still you don't walk through the door_

_And in a haze, I count the silent days_

_Till I hear sing you once more..._

By this time, she was now relaxed, and was singing as if she was on stage, and was singing even louder.

_And sometimes, at night time_

_I dream that you are there,_

_But wake, holding nothing but the empty air..._

_And years come, and years go,_

_Time runs dry...still I ache, down to the core..._

_My broken soul, can't be alive, and whole..._

_Till I hear you sing, once more..._

_And music, your music,_

_It teases at my ear, I turn and it fades away_

_And your not here!_

_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass!_

_Let them die!_

_Without you, what are they for?..._

_I'll always feel, no more than halfway real..._

_Till I hear you sing..._

She took a deep breath and finished the song on a long, low note.

_...once more!_

The class erupted in to applause, including Mr Destler. "Well, Madame, that was quite extraordinary. Who taught you to sing like that?"

She blushed, "I...I taught myself to, sir." She confessed.

The whole class silenced, and stared, even the teacher was wide-eyed, "For some unknown reason, I don't believe you."

"Believe me, sir, I taught myself, with the occasional singing lesson to perfect my note timings." She giggled, and turned to walk back to her seat, "Well, how about I teach you more, a voice like yours should not go unnoticed. It's extraordinary!" He asked.

"Well..." She began, getting interrupted by her class.

"Go for it, Alyssa!" One shouted.

"You are amazing, you really are!" Another cheered, and then the class started mumbling and convincing her to take the offer.

"Ahem! I think you might find, that this is Her choice. Not yours..." Mr Destler reprimanded, "Now, Alyssa, are you going to take the offer?"

She thought about it for a moment then smiled widely, "I will, thank you," and the whole class cheered.

"Excellent! We start tomorrow during Kickback Period. I shall see you there." The bell rang, "and you can all go now, I shall see you next lesson, and Alyssa, I shall see you tomorrow. Goodbye everybody." He announced, and dismissed everyone.

Everyone piled out the class room, patting Alyssa on the back, Harry, one of the twins pulled her into the corner, "Why did you never tell us you could sing like that?! I mean, I knew you could sing, but I didn't think you could sing like that!"

"I just thought it wasn't important, you know?" She answered coyly.

"Nonsense! You are brilliant!" He complimented and ran to his next lesson.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

"I must teach this girl everything I know. For all I know she could be the Christine I've been looking for my whole life!" Mr Destler exclaimed, and sat down at his piano and slammed his hands on the keys, "Ah, Christine...how I miss you so..." He silently said, and wept slightly, before leaving the class room and going home, he had to prepare as much as he could for their lesson tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Music Lessons Chapter 2

It was the second day of the semester and Kickback period was about to start. As always, Mr Destler, (whom will be referred to as Erik from now on) was in the room where he was going to teach Alyssa-May to sing. The room had all the lights turned off and the curtains were closed, as if Erik wanted full seclusion from the world.

"Mr Destler?" Alyssa called into the darkness and she took a step in when she got no reply, "M-Mr Destler? Are you in here?" She called out again.

There was a light sound of material being ruffled and creased and then speech, "Yes, I'm here," he called back, and the lights flickered on, revealing him in his Black Suit and mask.

"Should we begin?"

Alyssa nodded and delved into her bag and brought a song sheet out.

"We won't be needing that today, Miss Parkes. We will be using something else," Erik curtly said, prying the sheet of paper out of her hands using his thumb and forefinger and laid it down on the table behind him, "instead, we will be using this," he continued and handed her a sheet with scales on.

"I've never sang with scales before, I've only ever sang with lyrics," Alyssa said meekly, and rubbed the back of her neck with nervousness.

"Ah, so then now would be an excellent time to start, would it not?" He urged, "Now, why don't we start off with trying out the E scale," his words dripped off his tongue like honey.

Alyssa cleared her throat and began working her way up the E scale. Erik's mouth curled to form a small smile which grew has she managed to reach E1, E2 and E3.

'_Could she really reach E6?'_ He thought, so deep in thought that he didn't notice that she couldn't reach the 4th stage.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I can't do it." She sighed and slumped into the chair behind her.

"Relax, you did fine. You did very well for your first try, the E scale is quite difficult. But I assure you, we will have you mastering the E scale in no time at all." He comforted and sat in front of her on his own chair.

Alyssa looked up and glanced at the time on the wall-clock. She still had 20 minutes of the kickback period left.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

The silence lingered in the air for a while. And then Erik broke the silence.

"So, Alyssa, tell me about your self. I mean, we have a lot of time to spare, and seeing as I am going to be teaching you, I figure I should get to know you."

She hesitated, "Well, I...I uh... I came from a fatherless family. That's right. The dirtbag known as my 'father' left before I was even born. Thanks to this my mother had no money to care for me. I guess that you can see where this was going, huh?"

Erik nodded, "Carry on."

"My mother went into an Escort business, bringing home countless amounts of men home every other week. She only did it to get an income, but them 'clients' of hers didn't like leaving at the end of the session. That's when I had to get involved. I had to force the clients out of the house when they refused to leave, it didn't always work out as I planned." She stopped and sighed before continuing, "One day when they refused to leave, they began to hit me, I tried to defend myself but the drunken git decided to smash the nearest glass bottle next to him. He began to lash out, slashing me with the bottle, and not even my own mother cared. I was being sliced by the man she bought home, and she didn't even care. Anyway, after this, and after the client left, after bandaging the cuts up best I could, I went to the nearest hospital and I had them clean and stitch up the wide cuts."

She rolled her sleeve up revealing a scar, "This was one of the cuts he gave me, it was so bad they couldn't just stitch it, they had to cover it with a skin graft from my leg. When I returned from the hospital, I went straight to my room, packed up all my belongings and went to the bus station, taking the quickest bus to my Grandmas where I stayed for a few years. A few months later I found the flyer for Berkwell and I have been living on campus since then. I haven't seen my mother since that attack." She sighed again and rolled her sleeve back down.

Erik's eyes went wide, "T-that's, terrible. I-I'm sorry that had happened to you."

"I've had no sympathy off no one for a while, I've got used to it."

'_Maybe one day I'll have to tell her about myself. We share the same kind of story...'_ He thought.

The bell rang, meaning Kickback period was over.

"Well, I guess we will see each other tomorrow." Erik said, and rose from his chair.

"Yes, we will. Goodbye, Mr Destler." Alyssa gathered her things and walked out, '_Why did he want me to tell him that? Should I have told him that?_'

She walked back to her locker and placed her stuff in her locker, before going to her lesson.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Hi, thanks for reading Chapter 2! My O/C has a pretty bad backstory. I'm sorry if any tears were jerked in this!

Anyway, if you'd like to review, I am all up for criticism! That's what makes me a better writer! (Seeing as an eight year old can write a 10,000 word book and get it published, it's pretty depressing to me.)

So, Review, criticise, whatever and don't forget to add it to your story alerts!

That's all from me, and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Erik paced around his apartment after returning home from the college. "How could she have been so calm and casual showing me her scars? She looked like it happened all the time, yet the hesitation on her face when I asked her to tell me about herself, it was significant. I've never once seen such hesitation in my life. Apart from my _own_ mother of course..." he said to himself, as he walked from room to room before stopping in the hallway and glancing in front of the mirror, "Look at yourself, Erik," he said again, "you've hidden behind this, this _thing_ for ten years, and why? Because your own mother was repulsive at the sight of you; her own flesh of blood," he turned away from the mirror and slipped off his mask, before turning back around and scowling at himself in disgust, "You're a beast, a revolting, hideous monster," he insulted to himself, "That's what _she_ said, as she shook me by the shoulders," he rose his hand, wound in a fist and swung it forwards, stopping before it hit the glass, "She used to tie thick rags on my face tight, hiding my face from her. If she really loved me, and well and truly loved me, she wouldn't have cared who I was or what I looked like, but it was obvious that _she_ didn't care at all." He walked away from the mirror and into the lounge, "I was only free of her hurtful taunts when I moved from Calais, and when I moved away from her, yet I still have to wear it when I'm around the people who don't know me." He pulled out a draw and rummaged around, before pulling out a flesh coloured mask out and laying it on the table. "I shouldn't have to be wearing this, but if I don't wear it, then people on the streets, people, I don't even know will laugh and call me names. I didn't move from France to have it continue," he lounged back into his chair and sighed.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Erik woke up, not knowing he had fell asleep in his chair and found out he hadn't eaten for a while. He walked into the kitchen and looked through his cupboards, to his surprise finding no food at all inside them. He grumbled at this and looked through the endless list of Takeaway menus. Pulling out his phone, he quickly dialled the number and leant against the counter top.

"Hi, I'd like to order, please," he spoke into the phone and went silent for a few minutes.

"Ys, I'd like to order Number 27 please," he sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, the Fish special," he'd ordered it dozens of times before, how couldn't they know by now?

"And deliver it to 2518 Durant Avenue," he paused again, "Yes, thanks, goodbye," and he hung up the phone.

He walked back into the living room and slipped on the flesh coloured mask from earlier. "I can't be scaring away the lovely woman who brings me my supper now, can I?" he laughed at himself and sat down, thumbing through the old book which was one of many on the bookshelf. He put the book down and stood up from his chair, paced around the floor again and looked in front of the mirror.

He slicked the hair which became mussed up and stared into the mirror, as if trying to stare into his own soul.

His thoughts were disturbed shortly after when his doorbell rung, he spun around and took off the chain, unlocked and door and opened it up.

"Here's your order, that will be-... Mr Destler?" the delivery girl said, in a shocked but polite tone.

"Hmm?" Erik replied, not knowing who the delivery girl was, only noticing when he looked up after getting his wallet out of his pocket, "Alyssa? You work for them, do you?" He asked and stood out-of-the-way of the door and invited her in, which she promptly shook her head to the offer.

"I started last week, the college debts are getting a bit high, so I decided to start earning some money to start paying them off before the director moans at me," she went into her pocket and pulled out the small notebook, "So that's the Number 27 which is $4 please," she said with a smile.

Erik opened his wallet and took out a $10 bill, and handed it to her, "Keep the change," he smiled, "Would you like to come in?" he asked as he took the bag from her.

"Well you were my last delivery, and they said I could go home afterwards, so I don't see why I can't," she replied and smiled as she put the money in her small pouch.

She stepped into the apartment and slipped off her converse shoes and took off her jacket, "Allow me," Erik said and took her jacket and hung it on the coat hooks.

"Thanks," she walked in further and saw the way it was decorated.

She had seen intricate details before, but, the room was decorated so beautifully, it was as if a woman or someone with _very_ good style had to have decorated it.

Instead of the regular lampshades like any normal apartment building had, this apartment had suspended candelabrum, each looking like they were solid gold. The normal, shabby, rundown furniture wasn't existent, but in its place there were 3 petite leather seats which were in the living room, twined with thick, braided gold cotton, and looked as if they had been rarely sat on.

Out of politeness, Alyssa didn't go near the bedrooms, but proceeded in through to the living room and stood in the doorway, looking out-of-place. She was dressed in shabby clothing among beautiful furniture, she didn't look right.

"You can sit down, Alyssa. You do know that, right?" Erik joked as he walked into the kitchen and took a plate from the cupboard and put his food on it, before walking back in and flopping down on one of the seats. He gestured over to one of the other two and she slowly walked over and sat down, being careful not to damage the furniture.

"S-sure I did," Alyssa uneasily replied and again rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness.

_She seems to do that a lot, but only when she feels uncomfortable... Why? There's no need to feel uncomfortable around me.. _Erik thought as he slowly began to eat his food and stared off into space.

He didn't notice, in fact, that she had spoken, until she spoke louder to him.

"I said, don't you find it awkward to eat with your... That on?" She repeated and gestured to the right side of her face.

"Not anymore, I did find it awkward, though," he answered and mumbled, "Especially since my mother made me wear it," under his breath.

"What did you say?" she asked, being unable to hear his in-audible speech.

"Oh, it's nothing," he answered after a few minutes, and ate the rest of his food.

Again, the silence lingered in the air similar to what happened earlier that day during the singing lesson.

"Mr Destler?" Alyssa asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes? And, you don't have to call me Mr Destler when we are outside of college, you know, you can call me Erik," he answered, and got up, taking his plate back into the kitchen. He left it on the side, telling himself he'd clean it up as soon as she left, and he returned and sat down in his seat.

"I never got to ask you at singing practice today," she started, "Why did you want me to learn the E scale?" she asked, "And why were you standing in the dark?"

_Two tough questions, how do I answer them? _He thought and cleared his throat, "Well, I am very fond of how many people can sing the E scale. There are 6 stages in total, you managed to reach stages 1, 2 and 3, which, in my true opinion was very good for your first attempt. I had a friend back where I used to live in..." he broke off and gritted his teeth, "In _Calais,_ and she was excellent, she could sing the scale of A, B, C, D, and E quite excellently. I insisted giving her further lessons, but she had denied them, not wanting to be parted from her 'childhood best friend' for too long," he coughed slightly and cleared his throat again, fighting back a few tears, "As for your second question, I rarely like seeing myself in bright light for too long. I've always sat in darkness since I lived in France, and I guess the habit stuck with me as I grew up. You see, my mother was too like yours, she didn't care, and she regularly thrust me into my room in disgust, even though I hadn't any knowledge of what happened to make her dislike me and do such things. That was, until I realised that I hadn't done anything, but I was the problem myself."

"What do you mean by that?" Alyssa questioned, leaning forwards in her seat, intrigued by the story.

"You see, I wear this mask, well, I couldn't possibly say, for it is a long story which can't be cut short, unfortunately," he stood from his seat again and walked over to the mirror which was in the hallway, he heard the light shuffling of footsteps behind him and then the strain of body weight leaning on an unsteady door frame, "Tell me, Alyssa, was any body ever disgusted by your scars?" He asked, looking at her using only the reflection in the mirror as a guide.

"Nobody can see them, so I guess they don't know I have them. Apart from you, my Grandma and my mother, no one else knows," she answered and a confused look spread across her face.

"Ah, that's why... My mask hides something interesting from people, although it may not be interesting to normal people, others who don't understand, may think me less than interesting but more 'horrifying', and I for one don't disagree with them."

The confused look spread further on her face,

"Would you be disgusted by my true self? Do you think I am _showing _my true self? Tell me honestly, am _I _showing myself?" He answered to her confusion, "Do you _want _me to show my true self? This choice, this choice for me to show my true self, it's all yours, Alyssa. Make your choice..." he continued and clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Mr D- Er- Mr Destler, I, I don't know what you mean," she answered and walked over and stood next to him in the mirror, not giving eye contact to him."

"I can take my mask off now and show you _what _I am, and _who _I really am. But you are going to make that choice, I don't want to force you to answer it with a yes," he answered, his anger growing,but then slowly decreasing as he spoke.

"If you want to...to show me...then by all means, do what you want," she answered turning to face him slightly.

He turned to face away from her, "Are you definitely sure you want to see..._all_ of this?" He asked and rose his hand to his face, touching his mask.

"If it's what you really want, I'm fine with it, I showed you my true self, I think if you want to, then you can," she reassured him.

"Please, don't be disgusted by me, I couldn't bare to hear everyone talking about me," he struggled to say, as he rose other hand to the back of his head and positioned it there.

"I promise, I won't," she curled her lips into a smile slightly, showing she wasn't afraid.

Erik slowly nodded and whispered an in-audible 'Thank you' and slid off his mask. He put a hand against his face the second he was exposed to the air and his mask fell to the floor.

"M-Mr Destler?" She asked, "A-are you okay?" She stepped forwards slightly and gently touched his arm which was still raised.

His hand immediately dropped to his side and he spun around, "Alyssa, I-I'm fine, I, I just don't want you to be horrified by me. Everyone always is..."

She rose her hand to her face and covered her gaping mouth which hung open in shock, "Y-you aren't horrible," she stood there and slipped down the wall she was now leant against, "Your actually quite h-handsome," she stammered out and covered her face.

"T-thank you," he eventually managed to stammer out, and then helped her up from the floor, "Please, don't tell anyone, please. Let this be just our little secret," he begged with almost puppy dog eyes.

"I promise," she smiled and went to put her shoes back on, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Mr Destler," she said and as she was about to walk out the door, she was called back, "Alyssa, why don't you show off your scars tomorrow? And in return, I promise, I will show mine off for your classes lesson only, and our private lesson, as well," he asked.

"Of course I will," she smiled and walked out into the hallway and she ran down the stairs and out of the apartment building.

_If it's for him, I'll do it, but only for him... _She continually thought on her long bus journey home.

_If it's for her, I'll do it, but only for her... _He thought as he replaced his mask and realised what he had said.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Okay, I hope you enjoyed the super lengthy chapter!

In replies to a Angelwings, I guess you can see what type of Erik he is, and he is going to be a young Erik. Also the backstory, it ISN'T related to me or anyone I know, it is similar to Cosette's story from Les Miserables. Alyssa is my Own Character, I created her a few weeks ago and have only just put her into a story.

Anyway, reviews are ALWAYS welcome, they in turn will help me improve.

Feel free to give me ideas for the next chapter, and if you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me, and I will change them!

Thanks again for reading, and I hope you have a super great week/day/weekend!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Erik awoke the next day feeling fresh. Knowing he hadn't anymore secrets kept from Alyssa anymore. But then he remembered.  
He promised something to Alyssa, something that he knew he was going to regret by the end of the day.  
This would be the day when the truth came out once more. But the secret that he and Alyssa shared, the secret that may break his reputation yet again, forcing him to move from New York.  
He grabbed his mask and slipped it on, leaving in his usual attire, he got into his car, and made his way to work.

Like wise, Alyssa did the same. The night before she laid out an outfit. The outfit consisted of a slimline vest, a tartan skirt and over-the-knee converse shoes. This will have been the first time she had shown her arms-and her scars off to anyone in over 10 years.  
She too didn't want to show people her scars. But, she had promised Erik, after all.  
She packed all the books she would need, contemplated on carrying a jacket, picked up her college dorm card and left her room.  
The sun beating down made her arms burn almost instantly. This had been the first time she had ever felt the sun in a long, long time.

She had just set foot on to the campus about 30 minutes later and she immediately covered her arms the best she could, before anyone noticed her once hidden additions.  
"Alyssa!" A voice called out her name and she looked up, "Alyssa!" She was called again, but she couldn't see where the voice was coming from.  
"Alyssa!" The voice shouted once more and came into view.  
It was Harry, one of the twins.  
"Harry!" She called back and ran over to him, flinging her arms around his neck, "You can do that to me!" She giggled and let go of the tight embrace and linked her arm with his.  
"Well maybe you should start answering me when I call you!" he answered, tightening the link. "Hey, what's wrong? Your not as talkative as you usually are, and look! Your showing your arms for the first time, you've never done it before!" He asked and grabbed her upper arm lightly, she reacted by pulling her arms away.  
"Well, the weathers getting hotter now, I can't cover my arms for ever, besides, I promised Eri-" she cut herself off, "it...it doesn't matter..."  
"You promised who?" He asked, "you don't have to be scared like this, Alyssa..." He consoled her, taking her into a slight hug.  
"Look, it's a really long story. All will be revealed at Mr Destlers class." She answered, before freeing herself of the hug, and running off into the direction of the music class.  
"Alyssa! Wait up!" Harry called back, and ran after her, leaving the campus empty once more.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Erik's car pulled up onto the college's car park and he stepped out, making his way to the reception office to sign himself in.  
"Good morning, Erik," the receptionist greeted as he walked in, "You seem to be in a fine mood this morning."  
"Indeed I am, Denise, indeed I am. Despite my nervousness, I'm doing just fine," he answered and signed himself in, before turning on his heel to leave.  
"Why would you be nervous?" Denise asked, shuffling her small, plump body out from under her desk and walking over to him.  
"Oh, no reason, I'm just expecting to see someone important after work today," he lied through gritted teeth, and did the same gesture Alyssa shows when she is nervous.  
The woman scanned her eyes all over, "Hmm...you are lying to me, Erik Destler... I can tell," her lips curled into a devious smile, "Nevertheless I hope all goes well with your visitor," she quoted the air and walked back over to her desk.  
Erik took 3 long strides up the small set of stairs and darted down the corridor, arriving at his class just as the bell rang.

Alyssa was stood in the corner, her hands covering her arms as she was earlier. She looked up as the door that separated the corridor from the class room opened and saw Erik walk in, out of breath from running, and he smiled at her as he caught his breath, "Are you ready?" He asked, as he slipped the key into the lock and opened the door.  
"I-I guess- I mean.. s-sure..." Alyssa stammered out as a reply.  
Erik walked in and she followed on, standing in the doorway, occasionally popping her head around the door, hoping to see Jesse-Bell, Harry, Harold or Daniel arrive down the corridor.  
He, on the other hand, started writing out on the whiteboard in large, cursive letters : Does an artist have to be beautiful to make beautiful art?  
It was obvious, he had planned his lesson the minute she left his apartment. "They will be here soon, you know, just come and sit down," he laughed slightly and sat at the piano, running his fingers over the ivory keys, occasionally letting out a chord here and there.

Soon enough, Harry and Harold arrived with their guitars and walked in, "It was true, Harry! Alyssa really is showing her arms off! And all this time I thought you were joking!" Harold laughed as he put his guitar in the small storage cupboard.  
Alyssa rolled her eyes and looked towards the door again, hoping to see either Danny or Jesse-Bell soon, so they could get this done.  
To Alyssa's wish, Danny and Jesse-Bell arrived in no time at all, making a racket as always.  
Erik cleared his throat and stood in front of the board, "Settle down, now." He ordered, and when he received no attention he raised his voice, "Ahem, settle down."  
The class soon settled down and he tapped the board a few times, to which he got the classes attention, "Answer this, for me please. Does an artist have to be beautiful to compose beautiful art?" He said, and saw the questionable thoughts run out upon their faces.

Jesse-Bell eventually piped up with her irritable voice, "Well, like, duh! Of course they do! What's the point in someone making art if their ugly? They won't sell anything!"  
"I think your mistaken, Mademoiselle Harvey."  
"Yeah, you are wrong, Jesse. That Susan Boyle chick wasn't the best looking person was she? Now look at her. She looks like a million bucks!" Harold argued, "Uhm...Not that I don't research her on the Internet or anything..."  
"Ah, so Monsieur Anderson is appealed by Classical singers, is he?" Erik joked, and the class began the laugh slightly, just like an audience would do at an Open Night in a shabby nightclub.  
"I see what your getting at, Mr Destler, but how does this have any importance to us?" Jesse piped up.  
"Well, Mademoiselle... Take one good look at me. Now, do you think I am what you would call 'Handsome' or... 'Repulsive'?" The word Repulsive dropping off his tongue like a pad of butter above a hot skillet.  
"I can't tell, with the damn mask in the way and all. Who's to say whether you are a Brad Pitt lookalike or not? We can't tell."  
Alyssa rolled her eyes, oh.. Trust me, I know what he looks like... She thought in her head.  
"Very well then... Alyssa, could you stand up here for me please," he asked, and waited for Alyssa to stand up in front of the class. She stood in her normal way, covering her inner and uppermost arms with her hands before he continued, "Now, you can see everything of Alyssa can't you? You can see her face, her arms, everything. Do you think that Alyssa is 'gorgeous' or 'repulsive'?" He asked again, waiting for her response.  
"I would say she is a nice looking girl." She replied, which got approval from the class almost immediately.  
"And would you say she makes nice art when she sings?" He asked.  
"Well...I suppose she does," she started, "Now what does this have to do with anything?! Your not answering my initial question, Mr Destler," Jesse questioned.  
"All in good time shall your questions be answered, Mademoiselle Harvey," he stated, "Now, do you see the way she always covers her arms? As though she's hiding a secret?" He asked to the whole class this time.  
All of the class nodded in approval before he continued, "Now lets say that she moved her arms to her sides, and lets say that she had a secret which wasn't appealing, would you still call her a nice looking girl, as you stated?" He asked.  
"Well, it would all depend on the 'secret' as you keep on saying." They all mumbled in response.  
I don't feel comfortable with this...please stop, I don't want to do this anymore. Alyssa thought in a hope of him going back on their promise, but he was too involved in his little plan now.  
"Now, Alyssa, if you could please, stand with your arms relaxed and show your inner arms out to the class.." She obeyed him, naturally, and showed her arms. She saw many expressions. Questionable, disgusted, realisation, you name it, she got every one of them.  
"Now, what do you all think now?" He asked once more.  
The class stayed in silence for a while. And then Danny, who was relatively quiet before, said "She's still one of the Musical Geniuses that's for sure." He smiled and gave a look of approval to her.  
"Yeah! She is, it doesn't matter what someone looks like! As long as they have some kind of musical gift, they are still an artist!" Harold and Harry said in unison.  
"Yeah...I guess she is." Jesse mumbled.  
"Now, Mademoiselle Harvey, back to my original question in hand, do you think I am 'Handsome' or 'Repulsive'?" He asked once more.  
"Well, of what I can see of you...you are a very...Handsome person." Jesse answered, rolling her eyes slightly, "But why are you asking me this question again?"  
"Just one moment, Madame..." Erik said nonchalantly and slipped into the small secluded area of the room, "Now, as you said to Alyssa, you say that it doesn't matter what a person looks like, as long as they make good art, that's all matters, isn't that what you said?"  
"Yes, it is.." She answered.  
The class saw Erik lift his arms to his face and the back of his head, before they tightened and retracted off and fell down to his sides. They heard the faint sound of porcelain lightly touching the table, "Now, what do you think of me now?" He asked, walking back to the front of the class.  
Shrieks were heard from the girls and disapproving noises were heard from the boys. "Well? What do you think of me now?"  
"Your...your not as... Good looking as you were..." Jesse started, "You are more...well, slightly hideous now that we can see the real you.." She finished.  
"None of you have heard me play, have you?" He asked, and when he got no answer, he took it as a no, and sat down at his piano and played a few bars.  
When he had finished he stood up and pointed at the board again, "Now, does an artist have to be beautiful to compose beautiful art?"  
He pointed at each of them, wanting quick-fire answers.  
"No."  
"No!"  
"Absolutely not!"  
"No way, Jose!"  
"Well then, that answers that question. An artist needn't be handsome to compose beautiful art. I'd like to thank everyone for being cooperative today, and I'd like to thank you for also not being disgusted by my sight, but if I have, I up-mostly apologise." The bell sounded, admitting the end of the period, "Okay, everyone, you are all free to go," he dismissed the class.

Everyone but Alyssa left, who had a slight smile on her face, "So, you stuck to your promise, thanks, Mr Destler," she thanked and out of no realisation she found her arms wrapped around him lightly, before realising what she had done, and ran out of the class, her cheeks changing from pale to fiery red as she ran down the corridor.

He laughed slightly at her gesture, and her reaction, before placing his mask back on. "Yes, I did...and it was no bother, Alyssa..." He said to himself, before preparing for his next few lessons.  
Then he left and went home, remembering what she did and smiling. "It was no bother whatsoever..."

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I hadn't updated sooner, I was really ill this week, I had started writing the chapter by hand whilst I was in school, but on Thursday my health took a bad turn so I was bedridden for the weekend, I have only just got over my illness, so I can promise sooner chapter updates.  
Quick Questions for you to answer in your reviews...  
What did you think of...  
The music subject and the Lesson?  
The way Denise interrogated Erik?  
The way Erik embarrassed Harold?  
The way the class behaved when he removed his mask?  
The way Alyssa reacted when's she realised what she did?  
The way Erik reacted when she left?

ALSO.  
Should there be fireworks between the pair? I don't mind doing it if you guys want one. (Erik is a young teacher so call him in his 20's and Alyssa, well, about the same I guess.)

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
-StuddedHeartbreaks.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Alyssa P.O.V.~**

I...I don't know why...I don't know what's going on...but for some strange reason, when I see Mr Destler...I can't help but get all...all...I don't know! I just feel at ease when he's present, he lights up a room and it just makes me feel happy.

I think...I think I might be falling for him...

No! What am I saying?! He's my music teacher for lords sake! I can't have a crush on my teacher! I barely know him!

I sigh very exasperated and put my head in my hands, before recuperating and fetching my diary out of my bag, I open it to a clear page and begin writing, to get this all of my chest.

Dear diary, I don't know what's going on. Lately I've...I've been feeling different, it's only since Mr Destler arrived at the college. There's something about him that makes my mind go blank and my heart skips a beat. My knees buckle when he calls my name. Ah...the way he calls my name, calling me Mademoiselle every so often. It...it moves me to a whole new place...you know...? Of course you don't! You're an inanimate object with no feelings whatsoever, like a robot. Only I know these god damn feelings I have! I just don't know how to deal with it. He makes me the example in every lesson, he practically embarrassed me on the first day and just a few hours ago, he kept the promise we made. If only I hadn't of been so moved by him and screwed it up by hugging him like the fool I was...

My god. It's true...I think I am falling for my music teacher! I...I can't be-.

I growled slightly and chucked my diary back into my bag, feeling the fresh blush rise in my face like it had done earlier that day. This can't be happening, can it?! Surely not, it's absurd, probably just my crazed hormones yet again.

**~Erik P.O.V.~**

I couldn't believe it, no one disgruntled by me. That's the first time that's happened since I moved from France. But what I still can't start to understand is Alyssa's actions earlier. She thanked me...then hugged me... I don't know what's going on in that mind of hers. Surely she couldn't have some affection for me? No...of course not, what am I going on about? It must be my lack of sleep talking, there's no way anyone can love me, right? I mean, especially not someone like Alyssa...

The next day, Alyssa had a sports day, meaning all her regular lessons had been cancelled, but it didn't stop her from slipping her diary and song book into her bag. But, alas, with the usual pushing and shoving of the students in the corridors, mean that sometimes, the things you would hate people to get their hands on, might just end up reaching their touch...

**~Erik P.O.V.~**

Gosh, I hate the darned corridor system in this school. Every hour upon the hour the corridors get blocked with screaming kids, like the monkeys you get at the zoos. They end up acting lie the animals they are, pushing and shoving to get to their lessons. And what my pet peeve is, is that they have no respect for their teachers at all, I could have a broken leg and they'd still push and shove me further into the crowd...ignorant fools...

Oh? What's this? Something caught my eye as I saw the corridors decongest. I took a further glance at it and saw it was a notebook of some sorts, all frilly and pink with feathers all over, obviously a teenage girls...or a very sensitive boy...

I pick it up and notice there's no padlock on it, _that's strange... _I thought,_ girls would normally like their secrets hidden, _I thought as I walked into my class room. I know I shouldn't, but I sat down upon a des and flicked it open to a page. Ah.. It's Alyssa's diary...

I go to close it, and then a brightly coloured page catches my eye, so I stick to reading it, intrigued by what had been wrote. It was the usual beginning to any normal teenage girls diary entry.

Wait a minute... "I think I'm falling for my music teacher!"...? Well. That's quite shocking. But, it could be like any other girl, they do all have a fantasy after all... I carried on reading it, "My heart skips a beat," really? She has that much affection for me? "The way he says my name, calling me Mademoiselle every so often," well I can't help that, her name is quite charming to say...and the Mademoiselle, well, that's just my French roots, it's courtesy to call a young woman that.

I think I need to have a chat with Mademoiselle Parkes, seeing as I do have her diary in my possession...

**~Alyssa P.O.V.~**

Oh no...no, no, no, no! Where's my diary?!

I got to a spare table and tipped all my stuff out on it, hoping to find my diary somewhere in the rubbish. No, no, no, no! Where is it?! I hope someone's handed it in...

Think, where have I been today?...

Well...lets see, there was that big congestion in the hallway earlier, perhaps it fell out there?

I proceeded to run straight to the corridor and hit the wall in frustration. "Argh! It isn't here!" I screamed into the empty corridor and heard light footsteps from around to corner.

"Alyssa?" Oh no...it's him.

"Huh? Oh, h-hi...Mr Destler," I stammered out and he walked over to me, and slipped something out of his jacket pocket.

"Looking for this?" He asked me as he held my diary in his hands.

"You found it!" I cried out and a smile rose to my face, but as I went to take it he pulled it away. A confused look spread across my face.

"Follow me..I think we need to have a talk." He said to me and he walked down the corridor and into his classroom.

Erik sat upon the desk and swung his legs with a cocky smile. Alyssa stood a few steps away and stared at him. "Do you know why your here?" He asked her and jumped off the desk.

"Well you told me to follow you, yet I only reached for my diary, but you took it back..."

"Ah, you see, _Mademoiselle_, do you like it when I call you Mademoiselle, Alyssa?" He teased, "I found your diary in the corridor earlier, so I picked it up and kept it for safety, so I could return it to you tomorrow. I never knew whose diary it was at first, so I opened it-"

"You _opened_ it?!" Alyssa shrieked, but he just waved it off and continued on.

"Any way, when I opened it, it opened to a specific diary entry in particular...do you know what one I'm on about?"

_Oh no...he read that entry. I could just die now... _"Y-yes... I do.." Alyssa felt the blush crawl up her cheeks and she dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Now, I skim-read it, and I couldn't believe what I had read, is it true, Alyssa? Are you _gathering_ feelings for _me_?" He asked her again and placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to rise her head.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out and she shrugged her shoulders in distress.

"There is nothing wrong with this, but it would be considered extremely awkward to have a relationship with a student, although the age gap is very little. Plus I don't think my employer would like that, even if you were the same age as me." He said, and she blushed again.

"I-I...I do.." She whispered, barely audible.

"Now, that's all I wanted to know," he smiled and pulled her in for a comfort-type hug.

"Thank you," she whispered again as she hugged him back and began to sob lightly. Never had she ever had to admit her feelings in the most difficult way possible, and to be told that it was fine, made her happy.

"Are you ok now?" He looked down at her and smiled as she lifted her head up to answer him.

He put his hands back on her shoulders and leaned in, but as he did, the door swung open, with him closer than any teacher would expect him to be near a student, no matter what the age boundary.

"Alyssa?!" A boys voice cried.

_Oh god, no, not Harry..._ She thought, and stood there, shocked, anyone but_ Harry..._

They both stood there, realising what they had done...and what it would lead to...

* * *

_ OHHHH. SNAAAP. They got caught..._

Anyways! I felt mean leaving you all there, I suppose you have to wait for a new chapter now!

anyway, I tried super hard at this, and I hope I portrayed Erik the way any other person would if he was in the modern world.

okay, so, quick areas for you to add in your review...

1-Alyssa's diary entry, did you like it?

2-The way Erik reacted with the corridor congestion, did you like it?

3-The way Alyssa acted with losing her diary, did you like it?

4-The cute talk

5-The Mid-kiss stage

6-The interruption

What do you think should happen in the next chapter? I'm open for suggestions!

until next time ~StuddedHeartbreaks


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry! It's not what it looks like, I promise!" Alyssa answered to him, he stood by the door frame and took a few steps in as he spoke.

"Oh, really? Then why was he so close?! Tell me what's going on! Right now!" he demanded.

"Its nothing! I promise!" she cried and ran over to him, grabbing him by the arms, "Nothing happened! Please, believe me!" she said and began to cry.

"Alyssa? Come on, I'll explain this to him," Erik said and led her out the room.

He came back in and gestured for Harry to sit down, to which he promptly refused the offer, "Monsieur Anderson, what you saw just, it did look bad, I admit, but there is something you need to know now... Alyssa, she uh, she has told me how she feels, well, about me. She is very distraught at the moment, I didn't intend for what happened, well, to have happened, so please, don't take it that we are as you would say 'seeing each other', I assure you, we aren't anyway. We are still in the Teacher and the Student situation and we are highly inclined to stay like it, I have already explained to her that it would be merely impossible for us to take it further."

"You know, I don't really care what excuse you have. It's still sick what you were going to do. Now you listen here, I've been acting like Alyssa's brother for years now, I know what she's been through and just because she's in love with you, don't think that means you can take it further and exploit her -"

"Now I didn't say I would -" Erik began to explain, trying to keep his anger levels to a minimum.

"And you better not, don't even think that for even a minute I'd let you touch her in any way. I will be watching you, slip up even once, and I'll make sure you lose this place quick as anything. You clear on that, Destler?" Harry's attitude exploded, when he made a threat, he stuck to it, seeing as that was how Erik landed his job, after a teacher got fired from Harry's threats.

Erik cleared his throat before answering, "Yes. . . I'm clear."

"Good, now you be careful, don't forget, I'm watching..." Harry said and he stormed out.

A few moments later Alyssa walked back in, wiping her face, "What...What did he say?" she whispered as she walked in further.

He walked over, embracing her close and smoothing down her hair, "Oh, nothing of any importance...Nothing of any importance at all..." he cooed, placing a small gentle kiss just on her hairline. Nothing too special...

...

So, that's it, he knows. Heck even Harry knows now. Oh boy, Harry was so angry. I don't get why he is so protective. I'm not a child anymore, I can like who I wish, why doesn't he understand that? He can't mollycoddle me like a baby all the time...I just wish he'd give it a break. I mean, I'm nearly in my twenties, and I can like who I want to...

But...just then...he was...he was..he was going to Kiss me. He himself said nothing was going to happen between us..then why did he...?

But he did...He did kiss me... Does this mean...Does this mean...? No...No... Does he...? Does he love me too?

There's only one way to find out...

...

That Anderson boy...I don't like his attitude, I don't like it one bit. He thinks I am going to go out with one of my students? Well I say, he is sick in the head for thinking i would do such a thing. Besides, I already told her that nothing will happen between us. I can just tell that he's going have a close eye on me, making sure I don't trip up, do or say anything to Alyssa he doesn't like. Well, he can't stop me meeting with her outside of school hours, she does work for the Takeaway I order from, and besides, we have a Singing Lesson everyday. And he can't stop her from going to them.

Though I must say, she doesn't seem phased by me, or embarrassed by me. Who knows, when the first part of the semester is over, perhaps I can, as they say, get a slight bit friendlier with her?

Be warned Monsieur Anderson...You will not keep me away from her...

Mark my words, she shall be mine...Mine and no one elses... I will make it happen.

...

Alyssa walked into the classroom where Erik was, waiting for their lesson to begin. "M-Mr Destler? Can... Can I speak to you about something please?"

"What's that then, Alyssa?" He asked, before picking up the sheets of paper from the piano and placing them down.

"Well...Y-you know what happened yesterday?"

"Hmm? What about it?" He said before handing her a sheet of music which she was going to sing off.

"Well, y-you said...nothing would happen...right?"

"Where's this leading to, hmm?" He quizzed, as he wiped off the board clear of the two day old whiteboard pen.

"Well...You...You...Uh..You...K-ki-" He cut her off, "I know exactly what I did, you know."

"Yeah...so why did you do it?"

"Because I know you like me. And, I may or may not like you back. That and you needed to calm down..I felt you relax, you know." He chuckled devilishly and she blushed tomato red.

She smiled slightly and looked at the clock, noticing that quite a bit of time had passed, "Can we start the lesson now, please, Sir?"

"Certainly!" He smiled, "Now, sing." He urged.

"W-what? Without any backing music?"

"You don't need any, this piece doesn't need an instrumental."

It was another Scales Practice, a lower scale this time, seeing as she struggled with the E scale. She got through the scale with no difficulty, and Erik was obviously very pleased with that.

"Go again," he said, he wanted to hear her heavenly voice as much as possible, it almost...soothed him. Took away all his worries..as so to speak.

"Again? But.." She argued back, and folded her arms in disagreement.

"Please..."

She went up the scales again, and whilst she did so, he went back to his Piano and grabbed another sheet, it was a higher scale, the C-Scale, which was an octave higher than the scale she was singing. When she had finished singing the scale he handed her the new sheet.

"Mr Destler, why are you giving me high scales? You know I can't sing the E scale.."

"Ah, but Alyssa, I am training your voice to get used to the E scale. I told you, I will have you singing the E scale perfectly. Now, do the C scale, please."

Alyssa sang the scale a few times over, occasionally glancing at the clock, wishing the period would finish already.

"Now, Alyssa, I know this is sudden, but, the end of the first term is coming up in a few weeks, and I'm going back to France for a few days, I'd just like to know if you'd like to come with me, I don't like all this city nonsense, I like the Villages of France much more."

"Oh...Sir, I don't think.. What would the school think?"

"The school aren't to know, it won't get around the school. So, what do you say?"

"I'd like to come to France, Sir, I really would, but, I don't have money for a ticket!"

"Very well, I'll pay for it!"

"Sir, you don't have to do that." She exclaimed, "Don't use your money on a student!"

"Oh Alyssa, don't threat, I'll pay for you, don't worry." The bell rung at the exact moment he finished his sentence. "Go, you might be late."

Alyssa stood up and collected her things, discarding the scale sheets on the table, "Thank you, Mr Destler." She smiled, giving him a quick wave and rushing out of the room.

_No no, Alyssa, thank you...You are going to show Monsieur Anderson that I can get what I want..._

...

OK, I'm so sorry this had a late update, I've been writing all week, and I'm making a movie and I've been dropped with the Script writing, it's been hectic! I also have my last week of school this week, I have Careers day Tuesday and Wednesday, a Curriculum Day Thursday before breaking up Friday. I should have a new chapter up next week if not before.

So, what did you think of Harry's little outrage? And the way Erik is going around it?! Is he wise?

Anyway, I shall see you when I next update, Byebye!


	7. Chapter 7

_No, no, Alyssa, thank you...You are going to show Monsieur Anderson that I can get what I want..._

The next few days were indeed very awkward. Whenever Alyssa passed Erik in the corridors, she would turn a fierce shade of red, and when she was in his class, she avoided all eye contact with him. However, as Erik persisted, he always tried to make her engage in his lessons.

"Okay, everybody, I have a very exciting announcement to make!" Erik beamed in his lesson one day, to which he got no enthusiastic reply. He sighed and continued. "Towards the end of the first term, we are going to be holding a little concert in the Auditorium. Now, who's interested?"

There was a small show of hands... "Now, come on, everybody… Let's be more excited!" He smiled. "Alyssa…? Will you take part? Show the school how your lessons have helped your singing?"

Harry mumbled under his breath, "What lesson is that? Singing or smooching?" hoping he would not be noticed.

"What's that, Monsieur Anderson?" Erik returned his remark. "Did you say something?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I said nothing."

"That's what I thought…" Erik calmed himself and continued, "Well then, Alyssa? Will you take part?"

"I…I don't know…" Alyssa stammered out. "I mean… I want to…but… -"

"Excellent! Then you'll do it?" Erik smiled and scratched her name on the sheet.

"I didn't…Fine… I'll do it."

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Erik smiled. "Now… Who else wants to sign up?"

"Seriously, Alyssa, I don't know why you signed up. You know I don't like that guy." Harry complained at lunchtime.

"Exactly Harry. You hate the person and I for one do not. That is exactly why you did not sign up for the concert. Now, do as you please, you can change your mind about being in the concert and begin to understand him, and if it puts your mind at rest, finding out about the full truth between us - Which, by the way, does not involve us being together." She reprimanded him as they sat down at the table.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You are _very _defensive about him."

"I am not! I just know more about him than you." She carried on eating her lunch.

The bell soon rung, signalling everyone to go back to lessons and so forth.

"What is that sound?" she muttered as she passed Erik's classroom. He was normally supposed to teach a lesson after lunch, but instead, she heard…Piano? Yes, a piano that is what she heard. She stuck around seeing as she had no lessons for a while and leant against the wall.

"That sounds so beautiful…" She whispered, and slipped off into her own little state of Paradise.

Soon the music stopped and Alyssa smoothed her clothes from getting up off the floor. The classroom door unlocked with a click and the door slowly opened with a quiet creak. "Alyssa? What are you doing here?" Erik asked.

Alyssa blushed, "Oh, I… Well I…I was walking past and heard you playing, I had to stop and listen, it sounded so wonderful."

"Well, that's nice to hear. Are you sure you won't get in trouble?"

"Oh, no, I am out of lessons until 2. So long as I'm not being loud in the corridors or disrupting classes, I'm fine!" she assured him, and picked up her bag.

"Say, Alyssa, seeing as you still have 40 minutes until your lessons start, why don't you come in here, and get a better listen of what I was playing? What do you say?" Erik asked.

"Sure, at least that way I won't get in trouble for hanging around the corridors…"

"Excellent. Ladies first," He smiled and opened the door.

Alyssa stepped in and stood by the tables, leaning against them.

"Why don't you come over here by the piano? You did want to hear after all. In addition, I can show you _how_ to play it." Erik asked as he took his seat on the piano bench and his lips curled slightly as Alyssa walked over and sat on the table nearest the piano.

"Alyssa, I was going to teach you how to play it, how can I teach you if you aren't closer to me? You surely cannot see the composition sheets from where you are can you? Come on, sit on the bench." He shifted himself up the bench and patted the space. "Come on…"

Alyssa left her bag by the table and sat on the bench, making sure there was plenty of room between the two of them.

"Now, we start on an E… then we go to a B then a B flat. From there we add a few chords in… and we just continue the melody around." He demonstrated. "Now, your turn..."

Alyssa placed the tips of her fingers against the keys and lightly pressed on them. "No, no, no, no, press down harder on them, and move your fingers in closer, spread them across the octave."

Erik lightly took her wrists and positioned her fingers higher up the keys. He then took her smallest finger and placed it as far as it would stretch across the keys and did the same with her thumb. He laughed slightly under his breath. _She has Petit little hands, just as Christine had…_ he thought to himself. "Now, try it again, E, B, B flat, and I'll add the chords in for you."

Alyssa began playing the notes again and as Erik promised, he complied and added the chords. Erik shifted his hands further down, changing the sound slightly and stopped right by Alyssa's hand. Alyssa, being too involved in the music did not notice until he brushed against her hand. She stopped and stared at the keys.

"Alyssa… I…I know I said some things the other day… I know I said it would be impossible for us…to…ah… as they say, get together… However, I know how you felt about that. I saw how disappointed you were when I told you. And I just want to say -"

"Mr Destler… Erik…Sir…-"

"I just want to say that I've changed my mind… I have been out of love for 10 years, Alyssa, and I truly have missed someone to be in love with. Yet now, since we both started here, I have had a… an _Urge,_ Alyssa. An Urge to want Love…An urge to _be_ loved. I had asked you to come to France with me for a...a change... Alyssa... Will you... Will you be the person to fill my Urge? I need someone, Alyssa. I can't go without filling my urge any more. It's killing me, Alyssa. 10 long years of Hatred...10 ever-so-long years of Misfortune... 10 Years, Alyssa, that's how long I have needed someone. Please, please say you will be that person I so desperately need..." He took her small hands into his much larger ones and looked straight at her, his eyes dilating as he did.

"Sir...I... I don't know how to... I don't even know if we _can!_"

"No one will know, Alyssa, I promise, please..." He begged her, he looked down and gritted his teeth to stop loose tears falling out his eyes. "Please..." He tightened his grip on her hands slightly and looked back up at her.

"Yes..." Alyssa mumbled. "I will... I will be that one person."

Erik released her hands and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You mean it? You will? Are you sure?!"

"Yes...I'm sure." She smiled.

"Alyssa... Thank you. Thank you so much." He whispered and he sighed with what was Relief and Thankfulness. He pulled her close and hugged her, not wanting to let go. _She really is my Christine... I found her... I finally found her._ He thought.

* * *

Okay guys, that was Chapter 7. I hope you liked it. I actually teared up writing this. Well there you have it, they are finally a couple! Yay! *Party face*

Okay a few announcements...

1: I recently updated my Crossover fic Adventures of Coney Island as it was long due an update. I put that it would be updated regularly but I am going to have to drop my promise, as I am now in the Progress of Filming my movie, so I no longer have enough free time to update. In total this chapter took 8 hours to write over a 4 day period, that shows how busy I've been. So saying that, I have no idea when I will next update.

2: I go on holiday for a week on the 18th of August so I will be in a No-Internet zone unfortunately, meaning I won't be able to update any fic's at all. I will be inactive for at least 2 weeks after that with the whole school-uniform rush, so I am going to be real slow at updating.

3: I have now set the YouTube account up for where the movie is going to be uploaded onto, the username is DeathOfChains, so if you have an account you can subscribe to it and be prepared for when it is uploaded.

That's all I really need to say, so thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
